


[drabble] untitled

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роджерс выглядит не так глупо, как он, но Тони втайне удовлетворен тем, что их хотя бы можно сравнить - у него чипсы в зубах, растрепанные волосы и футболка задом наперед, а у Роджерса карандаши за ушами и цветные пятна на пальцах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] untitled

Тимбилдинг Мстителям нужен, как дыра в голове, но приказ поступает напрямую от Фьюри. В честь возвращения Капитана Америки в соседнем кинотеатре идут марафоны старых, еще черно-белых, фильмов про его похождения. Роджерс отговаривается тем, что видел как минимум два.

Тони синтезирует голос Фьюри, который сурово приказывает ему остаться дома по общей сети, чтобы остальные наверняка услышали.

После переезда Мстителей Тони почти не пересекается с ними; уже неделю спустя Наташа делает что-то с системой наблюдения Джарвиса, и тот запароливает камеры в ее комнате - и прилегающей ванной - наотрез отказываясь показать Тони хоть одну запись.

Особняк большой ровно настолько, что Тони не должен бы чувствовать присутствие других людей, но он постоянно будто задыхается. Единственный, кто не раздражает его своим присутствием - Тор, что при его росте скорее парадоксально.

Когда никого нет, дышится гораздо легче. Тони собирает по мастерской пакеты с чипсами, пончики и мобильники и поднимается в развлекательный центр. Обернувшись уже на лестнице, он видит, как Пустышка тычется железным носом в огнетушитель, опасно близко к ручке.

\- Разберу на запчасти, Пустышка! - громко говорит он, ухмыляясь; Пустышка отдергивается, а у Тони из рук вылетает пончик, шлепается на лестницу шоколадом вниз. - Черт.

Плакат с Капитаном Америкой переехал в железную коробку в гараже, поселившись вместе с карточками, фигурками и старыми выпусками комиксов, но фильмы из развлекательного центра Тони убирать не стал - под них всегда хорошо расслабляться.

По дороге Тони захватывает кофе, перехватывая чипсы в зубы. Он входит в комнату задом, пиная тяжелую дверь ногой, чтобы не выронить из рук еще чего-нибудь, а когда оборачивается, встречается взглядом с Роджерсом.   
Роджерс выглядит не так глупо, как он, но Тони втайне удовлетворен тем, что их хотя бы можно сравнить - у него чипсы в зубах, растрепанные волосы и футболка задом наперед, а у Роджерса карандаши за ушами и цветные пятна на пальцах.

С другой стороны, Тони на десять лет старше.

Он крутится на месте раз, другой, пытаясь одновременно найти, куда поставить кофе и сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, пока Роджерс пялится на него.

\- Я уже ухожу, - откашлявшись, вдруг говорит Роджерс. Тони машет рукой, в которой зажаты пончики, абсолютно забыв про них - один вылетает, ударившись Роджерсу в грудь. Не будь Тони занят высчитыванием условий, необходимых для спонтанного появления черной дыры там, где он стоит, он бы нашел время похвастаться своей точностью. Тренировки с Роди даром не прошли.

\- Нет-нет, зачем же, оставайся, Кэп, - говорит он, поставив, наконец, кофе на пол. - Ми каса эс ту каса, отныне и во веки веков, пока Фьюри не разлучит нас. Джарвис, включи уже что-нибудь, свет, например, - Тони заглядывает в угол к Роджерсу, который собирает разбросанные по полу листы бумаги. - Рисуешь? Роджерс, да ты полон скрытых талантов.

\- Мистер Старк, - начинает было Роджерс, но только тяжело вздыхает. Тони садится на диван, вполоборота к нему, и ставит кружку с кофе так, что та осторожно балансирует на кожаной покатой ручке.

\- Мой отец был мистер Старк, - говорит Тони.

\- Все звали его Говард, - удивленно говорит Роджерс, и Тони кривится, взмахивает рукой.

\- Это было образное выражение. Зови меня так же. То есть, не зови меня Говард, по возможности. Лучше Тони.  
Роджерс ничего не отвечает, только встает с пола.

\- Приятного вечера, мистер Старк, - вежливо кивает он.

Когда он уходит, Тони чувствует себя неуютно, но сбрасывает это ощущение, насколько может. Он собирался посмотреть "Капитана Америку 5", там есть инопланетяне и щит на удивление фаллической формы, но теперь, после столкновения с Роджерсом, смотреть на актеров не хочется. По телевизору идет какой-то сериал, что-то невнятное про подростков, и Тони погружается в расслабленную полудрему.

Будит его хлопок двери - он выпрямляется резко, как всегда от внезапных громких звуков, и пытается успокоить дыхание, как только понимает, что все еще сидит на диване. Роджерс выглядит виноватым.

\- Привет?

\- Кэп, - говорит Тони. - Тебя в армии что, стучаться не учили?

Роджерс закатывает глаза и стучит по двери с этой стороны.

\- Никто еще не вернулся, - говорит он; пожимает плечами. - Полковник Фьюри сказал, что нам нужно учиться быть командой.

\- Телевизор отлично подготовит нас к боевым действиям, - соглашается Тони. - Что там с кофе?

Роджерс поднимает кофейник.

Подростки сменяются полицейскими быстрее, чем Тони успевает уследить, но Роджерс наблюдает за событиями с удивительным интересом, периодически просит Джарвиса объяснить очередные современные реалии. Тони подбирает с пола его блокнот и перелистывает на чистую страницу; откидывается на диване и высчитывает алгоритм для обхода поставленных Джарвисом паролей на ванную Наташи.

\- Джарвис, это сработает? - говорит он, прерывая их с Роджерсом дискуссию про чистящие средства, изобретенные с конца сороковых. Они на восьмидесятых, и Тони не чувствует в себе достаточно вежливости, чтобы ждать еще тридцать лет. - Отсканируй, выведи голографию.

\- Нет, мистер Старк, - отвечает Джарвис через пару секунд и возвращается к рассказу про Марту Стюарт. Тони проглядывает свой код, закидывая ноги на диван. Он упирается в что-то - бок Роджерса – и одновременно понимает, где допустил ошибку.

\- Секунду, - бормочет он. У Роджерса очень теплый бок, и он не отодвигается, только спрашивает:

\- Над чем ты работаешь?

\- На поле боя очень долго будет кричать "мистер Старк", - невпопад говорит Тони, отрываясь от блокнота. Угол губ Роджерса дергается вверх.

\- На поле боя я буду кричать "Железный Человек".

\- Мелочи. Это оружие массового поражения, - добавляет Тони. Видео Наташи Романовой в ванной вполне подходит под определение. Тони обещает себе почти не пользоваться кодом, только опробовать, чтобы знать, что может обойти свой ИИ. Конечно, нужно будет вначале выловить баги, оставить код работать на пару дней.

\- Ага, - недоверчиво говорит Роджерс.

\- Честное бойскаутское, Кэп. Джарвис, не смей говорить, что я не был в Бойскаутах. Я окружен людьми, не знающими про образные выражения.

Роджерс улыбается.

У Тони есть старая фотография, которую он хранит в столе в мастерской - она еще довоенная, и на ней четыре человека. Его отец, седой военный, пожилой мужчина в медицинском халате и невозможно худой, бледный парень с чистыми голубыми глазами и широкой улыбкой. Тони нашел снимок в столе отца, когда разбирал вещи после автокатастрофы; сзади на ней небрежным почерком написано "Полковник Филлипс, Говард Старк, доктор Эрскин. Стив."

Серьезный, хмурый Роджерс улыбается совсем как Стив.


End file.
